


Summer

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 郑在玹自认不是太理想化的人，但他的理性告诉他，他和金道英的未来会无限延展，从那个夏天开始，到下一个夏天下下一个夏天。夏天将永远是桃子味的冰饮料、阳光暴晒的篮球场、被空调吹冰的凉席，还有金道英。还有金道英和郑在玹。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Summer

郑在玹记得第一次见到金道英的时候他们喝了桃子味的汽水，因为是很少见的口味所以记得很牢。  
金家是他隔壁新搬来的邻居，热情的父母邀请他家去做客。正当家长开始寒暄郑在玹独自坐在客厅不知所措的时候金道英带着两瓶汽水过来了。  
“喝汽水吗？”  
冰凉的，冒着寒气的，凝着水珠的玻璃瓶被握在一双漂亮的手里。郑在玹呆了一秒，随即抬起头来，邻居哥哥一双兔子眼睛就闯进他的视线里。  
“……谢谢。”  
真的好像兔子啊。郑在玹咬着吸管用余光去瞄金道英，吃饼干的时候嘴一动一动的，好像以前家里养的小白兔吃干草。金道英大概也不知道怎么开启聊天，两个人在卧室里无言地看了好一会儿电视，他才挠挠头问到，“在玹多大了？”“开学高一。”郑在玹老实回答。他注意到金道英的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“我开学高二。那我就是在玹的哥哥了。”郑在玹没忍住笑出了声，“笑什么？”金道英睁大了眼睛，兔子露出些迷惑的神情，在往床上倒下去的时候因为凉席被空调正吹着而被冰得跳了起来。  
“没有。”郑在玹重整了一下表情，“道英哥。”

两个人没多久就混熟了，虽然已经是高中生了，但家里不太放心让小孩一个人回家，便叫他们俩放学一起回来。高一的郑在玹还在考虑要加入哪个学生社团的时候，金道英已经是戏剧社的主力了，所以有时候郑在玹会去排练室等金道英排练结束一起回家。  
最近排的剧目是音乐剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，为了戏剧效果演员和角色都是抽签对应的，好巧不巧就被金道英抽中了女主角朱丽叶。郑在玹还看金道英拿着剧本唉声叹气了好久，但按照金道英的性格如果要做肯定会做好。  
今天郑在玹来排练室的时候已经不早了，其他演员零零散散走的只剩几个，还有道具组和服装组在改道具，金道英正在合唱用的大台阶上练习朱丽叶在阳台上对罗密欧告白的片段。  
他看向虚无的星空，手里还拿着台词本，但眼神完全是朱丽叶，怀春的少女想着心上人，但又挂念着矛盾的家族，爱而不可触及的样子。“我要向哪个星星/哪个上帝/去偿还在他眼中看到的爱”即便在家里听到过很多次练习的版本，甚至金道英还抓着郑在玹让他帮忙听听有没有哪里情感不到位，在空旷的练习室里的回音让金道英的声音听起来更加空灵。  
更加，直击心灵。郑在玹这么想，他悄悄挑了个空地坐下来，练习室里也没开灯，只给金道英在的位置开了追光灯，从金道英的视角看不到他。如果我是罗密欧的话会怎么做？郑在玹胡思乱想着，这时候应该要爬上朱丽叶家的阳台与她互诉衷肠，表达心意。  
那爬上金道英家的阳台呢？说实话他也不是没爬过，而且相当熟练，有时候晚上学习完没事干，就会翻进金道英房间的阳台。但哥哥总是在学习，高一级作业也多些，加上社团活动，不在学习的就在练歌练对白。  
郑在玹也帮他对过歌，金道英在听完他唱歌之后一度怂恿他来戏剧社进入音乐剧部门。  
但加入金道英的部门岂不是意味着每天社团活动就得看金道英和别人对戏，虽然他不加入也不能改变这个事实，但眼不见总为净。而且金道英每天在社团活动后都是跟我对唱的呢。郑在玹心想，看着金道英拎着书包向他走过来挥挥手。  
“等很久了吗？”金道英的手自动攀上郑在玹的肩颈，像是捏小猫一样捏了捏弟弟的后颈，郑在玹反手搂住他的腰，“刚来。我妈刚给我打电话说你晚上来我家吃。”金道英点点头，“你是不是差不多也要提交社团申请了。想好去哪个社团了吗？”他满心期待地看着郑在玹，郑在玹装作苦恼地摇了摇头，“想选戏剧社的人太多了，所以我报了篮球队。”金道英瞪大了眼睛一副不可思议的样子，郑在玹笑起来，“道英要是有时间也跟我一起去训练吧？不然这腰上都是软软肉啊。”说着上手掐了一把金道英的腰，在金道英因为这突然的刺激一跳三尺高的时候笑得要扶住膝盖才站得稳。

高二的郑在玹通常会有篮球队的训练，等他训练结束高三也差不多下课，金道英一般会在观众席上等他。  
但是今天金道英有点不一样。  
今天篮球队的训练略迟了一点，郑在玹远远地就看到金道英来了，往常金道英要么捧着本书在看要么就是看他打球。但他今天没拿书也没看球场，只是盯着手机看，走着走着还踩空了一级楼梯。都走了多少次了怎么还能踩空。郑在玹心里想，一边把手里的球传出去。  
该不会是恋爱了吧？  
突如其来的猜想像是回传的球一下砸在郑在玹身上，王牌球员被砸了个猝不及防。教练喊了停，看了看时间宣布今天到此为止。郑在玹也来不及确认自己的身体情况就匆忙收拾书包跳到观众席上去，金道英正站在台阶上等他。  
高三优秀学生代表金道英，高且瘦，一身制服，领带老老实实地打好，扣子扣到最上面一颗。单手插兜，手臂上挂着装饮料的袋子，另一只手拿着手机。如果说这附近的女孩子五成是来看篮球队队员的，那至少还有三成是来看金道英的。  
他听到教练宣布解散便抬起头来找郑在玹，在目光锁定以后露出一个笑容，举起手空中挥挥，在一众女孩子当中尤其显眼。  
郑在玹几步小跑到金道英旁边，用肩膀撞了一下哥哥，金道英马上捂着胸口假哭起来。“好痛哦。”他委屈巴巴地看着郑在玹。“刚才在看什么？”郑在玹接过饮料问金道英，“有人在学校论坛传你的绯闻。”金道英看起来表情严肃，“这种没有根据的事情是要被我们学生会处理的。”  
“跟谁啊？”郑在玹笑起来，脸颊上显出两个可爱的酒窝。他隐约听到周围有女孩子拍照的声音，金道英思索了一下，扳着手指数起来，大概发现两只手的手指头都数不完，才转头对郑在玹说，“有好几个女生呢，不愧是你郑在玹。”  
郑在玹刚灌了一口饮料差点没喷出来，从嘴角溢出的液体被金道英用手擦掉。他好不容易避免被呛到咽下饮料。“……哪里来这么多的绯闻对象。”  
“哎呀我们在玹是不是对自己的魅力没有概念！”金道英上手捏郑在玹的脸，尽管处在抽条的青春期又总是高强度体育训练，身形匀称修长，但郑在玹脸上还是肉肉的。“那你就没有几个绯闻对象吗？”郑在玹努力说出这几个字，金道英终于放开了他的脸，手搭上他的肩膀，丝毫不在意他刚打完篮球，把自己大部分重量压在他身上。“那有当然是有啊。”  
“谁？”郑在玹警惕地竖起了耳朵，金道英本人倒毫不在意，“有几个学妹，几个学姐，也有几个同级的。”“那你哪里来的立场说我。”郑在玹气鼓鼓，甩了金道英的手走开几步，拉开一小段距离。  
金道英小跑着跟上来，扯着他的手臂凑过去看他的表情，“生气了？”脸上还笑眯眯的，眼睛弯弯。“没有。”郑在玹别过头去转开话题，“我想吃沙冰。”“好好好。”金道英在红绿灯前抓着他的手腕，防止他走太前面去。虽然他们认识的时候郑在玹就已经是十五岁的青少年了，但大他一岁的金道英总是像照顾小孩子一样照顾他。  
郑在玹这次没有挣开，他任由金道英牵着他的手，过了斑马线之后又被放开。哥哥的手沿着手腕滑下，手指擦过手心，郑在玹下意识地勾了一下，指尖在零点几秒内短暂地接触，离开的时候像是电极生电，微小的悸动一路传进胸腔里去。

高三到后期郑在玹基本只有在放学和金道英家里才能碰到他了，所以他们早早就说好等金道英考试完要把之前没有陪他玩的时间都补回来。  
高考完的晚上金道英去了班级的谢师宴，很迟才结束，郑在玹提出太晚回来不安全，自己出去接他。  
秋冬交接的夜晚总是很冷，落叶树开始逐渐变色落叶，晚上没有清扫的道路上铺满了各色的叶子。金道英稍微喝了点酒，一下兴致来了，就在路灯下一跳一跳地踩落叶玩，水分被阳光蒸干的落叶踩上去发出清脆的声响。  
郑在玹就提着包慢悠悠地跟在金道英身后，金道英跑出去好远才发现郑在玹没跟他一起玩。他在原地招了招手，郑在玹便小跑几步跟上他。  
“你要去哪里读大学？”金道英说了几个学校的名字，郑在玹点点头，开始思考自己能不能考上一样的学校——虽然金道英成绩很好，但同一个目标对他来说倒也不是什么太难的事。“怎么？”金道英开他玩笑，“我们在玹长这么大终于要离开哥哥了，舍不得吗？”  
“是啊。”郑在玹坦坦荡荡，倒是金道英被这个回答吓到一下停住了脚步，这时候郑在玹反而领先了。很快就要成年的男孩在前方站定，转过头来问金道英，“哥哥不会舍不得我吗？”  
向来口舌灵巧的金道英却突然梗住，一时不知道应该说什么。郑在玹低下头去看脚边的小石子，从左脚踢到右脚又从右脚踢回去。他反正不急，有的是时间等金道英回答。“……在玹呐。”金道英犹豫了好一会儿才开口，“人总会有分开的一天。”  
“但是我想永远和你在一起。”郑在玹抬起头来，金道英才发现青春期的小男孩仿佛一夜之间飞速长大，以前柔软的脸颊肉现在也被锋利的下颌线条取代，不笑的时候酒窝藏起来仿佛已经有了经历社会的冷冽气息。但一瞬间又软化下来，他向前两步走到路灯下，阴影被灯光驱散，蓬松的额发让他看起来又是两年前刚认识的那个乖乖弟弟了。“我真的很舍不得哥。”郑在玹伸出手去牵金道英，但又只是抓了一根手指晃来晃去。  
金道英重重地叹了一口气，另一只手伸出去要展开郑在玹的手。郑在玹以为金道英要他放手，慌得另一只手也抓住了他，“别放开我。”他恳求到，金道英抬起眼来看他，“不放，我保证。”金道英总是遵守承诺，郑在玹虽然不知道他要做什么，但还是听话地放开了手。金道英在他松开后把手抓回来，仔仔细细地把自己的手指嵌进他的指缝中，用力握紧。“在玹，大多数的爱情都是有期限的，我的也有。我无法保证我会爱你多久。”  
“但现在我想要永远爱你。”

他总是不叫哥，大部分时间都道英道英地叫，一开始气得金道英伸出拳头威胁下一秒拳印就要出现在他脸上，还强调他们之间的年龄差一年零十三天。后来逐渐习惯了也就由着他道英兔子乱喊。  
郑在玹想这一年的时间差算什么呢，如果他只有两岁那一年是他度过的一半人生，但等他到四十岁五十岁六十岁，一年只是漫长生命里短短的一截。他不知道自己能和金道英一起度过多久，男孩总是容易在恋爱的初期过度乐观，从牵手的那一刻想到未来白发苍苍的样子，跳过中间的太多步骤，不可避免的别离，生活的重压，还有感情的淡化。  
郑在玹自认不是太理想化的人，但他的理性告诉他，他和金道英的未来会无限延展，从那个夏天开始，到下一个夏天下下一个夏天。夏天将永远是桃子味的冰饮料、阳光暴晒的篮球场、被空调吹冰的凉席，还有金道英。  
还有金道英和郑在玹。


End file.
